Little Broomstick
by summer-sara88
Summary: Beauty's father steals a rose from the Beast, and now has to pay the price. But to save his daughter, he sends another. What if the Beast falls in love with the wrong girl?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This story is based on the German version of Beauty and the Beast, called Little Broomstick. I am not going to follow the original story very closely, however. I don't mind harsh reveiws as long as they are constructive critisism. Thank you.

In many stories I have read, the father first tried to send other girls in place of his daughter.What happens when the Beast falls in love with the wrong girl?

Little Broomstick

Chapter One

Beauty was my best friend. We told each other everything, ever since we were little girls. But Beauty was the Mayors daughter, and I was nothing but the daughter of a broommaker. My true name is Rose, but everyone calls me Little Broomstick, or just Broomstick. Perhaps because I was always thin and tall, with frizzy redhair. Iam not beautiful, as the village boys were only so eager to tell me. But Beauty was so good-hearted, she saw past my plain exterior and into my heart. Many people say we are two different bodies, but the same person. But Beauty's father was not the man I would expect to have raised such a good-hearted girl. He was kind and gentle to everyone he thought was his equal, which was almost no one in this small town. A good example of this was the time when I brought Beauty the apples she asked for...

I walked through the orchird behind the manor house. It was dusk,and the basket was begining to dig into my arm, so I switched hands. I hummed as I went. Beauty told me that my voice was more beautiful then anything she had ever heard, so I sang everywhere I went. I went up to the kitchen door, and knocked. Beauty opened it, smiling.

"Broomstick! Thank you so much!" She opened the door for me, and I walked inside. I noticed Beauty was dressed in her loveliest gown.

"What's the occaison?" I asked, putting the apples on the table.

"Some formal gathering I don't care about. Father said I just need to sit in the corner and look pretty. You know him." she replied as I washed my hands in a basin of water.

"Yes, I do," I began.

"Beauty, what is she doing here?" saidher Father, standing in the doorway in his fine clothes."You should be getting ready for the dinner." said her Father in a disgusted tone. I might as well have been a stray dog.

"Father, she's my best friend in the whole world. This is more important. I will be down in a few minutes." answered Beauty, giving him no room to argue. He grudginly left, muttereing that she needed higher class friends.

"Well, I better be off." I said, giving Beauty a quick hug, careful not to smudge her dress.

"Don't worry, Broomsick. He's going on business to the city next week, and won't be back for a few months. We'll have tons of fun then."

"Until then, Beauty. Good-bye." I answered, stepping out onto the soft garden soil. She closed the door lightly behind me.

I went home, careful to avoid the roads. I didn't feel like meeting any one tonight. So I walked through the outer edge of the forest, with the houses still in view, singing a soft song.

Suddenly something caught my eye. Something red was swaying in the wind at a base of an old oak. I went and knelt down to get a closer look.

It was a rose. A beautiful red rose, perfect in every way. I touched it's velvet petals reverently. Roses never grew in this part of the country. I wanted to pick it, to take it home and show it to my father and mother. To bring some scrap of elegance and beauty into our impovershed lives. But I couldn't bring myself to do it, I couldn't kill it. So I stuck two sticks in the ground, right next to the rose. I hoped that in the morning I would be able to come and look at it, to see it's beauty in the sunlight. I sat in the dirt for a few minutes, trying to memorize what it looked like. Then I stood up, brushed my simple dress off, and headed for home. I was greeted at the door by our black cat Sarah, and went inside out small cottage. Mother was a small woman, but strong. Had she had the proper education, she would have been a very elegant and witty woman.I got my looks from my father, who was a sad man.He always felt he was letting his family down by not providing for us better, but because of a childhood injury he could little else.

He came to me, limping as he does. "My little Broomstick, how are you? How is Beauty?" he kissed me on the fore head, and we walked to the dinner table.

"Fine. She is enduring some special party at her home right now, I imagine." I replied. Mother smiled and Father chuckled.

We said the prayer, and began our meal,talking and laughing.And then I couldn't imagine wanting anything more that my family here, beside me.


	2. Chapter 2

Little Broomstick

Chapter Two

_He stumbled through the forest, lost and alone. The man saw a light, and followed it. He came upon beautiful gardens, untouched by the snow that surrounded them. He remembered his beloved daughter's request, and searched for a red rose. In the very middle of the garden, there was a rosebush. He saw the perfect flower, reached and plucked in from the branch… _

"Broomstick!" yelled Beauty, pounding on the front door.

I dropped the sock I had been stitching, and opened the door.

"What is it?" I cried, alarmed at the tears streaked down Beauty's lovely face.

"My father! He is ill, and he calls for you to come to his side."

"Of course I will come, but why me?" I asked. I grabbed my shawl and went outside. Beauty was wrapped in a fine cloak, and splattered in mud. She seemed to have run all the way to the cottage.

"He came home today, exhausted and ill. He gave me the rose I had asked him for, the one you wanted."

I remembered. I never saw the rose in the forest again, and assumed it had been trampled by a wild animal for blown away in the wind. I wanted to see a rose again very badly, so I asked Beauty to ask her father for some roses, that perhaps I might plant them.

"He said it was a matter of life and death that you come! I don't know why." Beauty finished. She was a mess. Her father was not a very good man, but she loved him.

We reached her home quickly, through the back way. I noticed a large black carriage, with no horses attached. I had no time to ask Beauty about this, she flew into the house, trailing me behind her. She brought me to her Father's bedchamber.

"Father! I brought her. Now will you please tell me what this is all about?" Beauty cried.

"Beauty, leave the room. I need to speak to Broomstick alone." He answered her. He was lying in his bed, but he did not look very sick.

Beauty looked at me, tears welling up in her eyes. Suddenly she burst into tears. She left the room sobbing.

I closed the door behind her, and turned to her Father.

"Dear Broomstick," he began, "I am afraid for my daughter's life. I met a terrible Beast in the woods, and angered him. Now he wants my only daughter in stead of my life. The black carriage outside is all ready to take her away from me, probably to her death. You are the only one who can save her."

"Me?" I asked. I sat in the chair at his bedside.

"I know you love her like a sister, and therefore you must go in her place. Don't do this for me, do it for Beauty. Go to the Beast."

I sat in shocked silence, trying to place my muddled thoughts. A Beast?

"Wonderful." He said, in response to my silence. He clapped, and Beauty came rushing into the room, followed by a servant.

"Say good-bye to your friend, Beauty." Father said.

I couldn't believe how cold his voice was. I looked into his smug face. I could tell he was happy. He probably thought he had killed two birds with one stone. Now he would be rid of his daughter's poor friend, he would keep his beloved daughter and not die. Maybe that was three birds.

Suddenly, through my disbelief, came the light. I knew I must do it. Even as Beauty looked at me, confused, I knew it wasn't fair. I knew I shouldn't have to do this. But I would.

The servant led me outside, to the carriage. The door swung open. Beauty gave me a hug. She was as confused as I. If she knew what I was about to do, she would be crying and wailing and holding me, that was why her father did not tell her.

I looked up at the manor. Beauty's father was watching me through the window. I looked at Beauty.

"Good-bye. Be happy." I said, and stepped into the carriages plush interior


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: I don't usually do this, but thank you for all the usful reveiws. I am sorry for the grammatical errors, I was very excited to send this in. Thsi chapter is long, I hope you enjoy it. And please review!

Chapter 3

The force of the carriage moving forced me onto a velvet seat. I threw open the curtain and saw that this enchanted carriage with no horses was moving deep into the forest. The light from the window fell on the opposite seat. A velvet dress was laid out, deep red. A matching blood red rose was laid next to it. I looked to see if there was note, but I couldn't find anything. I fingered the fine material between my callused fingers; it was the nicest dress I had ever seen, even on Beauty.

Some feelings of envy I had not even known were there rose up in my chest. Beauty always looked beautiful, why can't I for a change? I just wanted once, to see what I looked like in a dress like this.

Maybe I was a fool, but I put the dress on.

There was a mirror in a small compartment under the seats. I picked it up and looked at my reflection. I looked ridiculous, with my red hair standing on end. I looked for a comb and found it. I used it to tame my hair. I also cleaned my face, using a soft handkerchief. I looked in the mirror and decided I was presentable enough; at least I didn't look so out of place in the elegant dress.

Suddenly the carriage stopped, and the door flew open. My heart started to throb.

What have I done?

I placed a bare foot onto the ground. The mirror in my hand suddenly broke, with a sharp crack. I placed it back into the carriage and picked up the rose, just so I could have something to hold.

The carriage jumped to a start and disappeared down a road.

What have I done?

The gardens were beautiful; every kind of flower seemed to grow here. Fragrance was heavy in the air

The path that I walked on was made of soft sand, as soft as breath. I walked forward, the rose held in my hand. The sun shone clear and warm, and that gave me a little comfort. I was suddenly awed when I turned the tree lined path, and there was a magnificent castle, shining in the sunlight. I knew that was where the Beast was, I could feel it.

I decided to go and meet my fate, if it was to be torn into a thousand pieces, then so be it. I had to know what was about to happen to me. I forced all other thoughts from my mind. I knew escape was pointless; there was no turning back now. I could not find my way out of the forest if I wanted to.

I went up to the great front doors. One opened for me, and I stepped into a great front hall. A thousand-candle crystal chandelier lit suddenly, like the sun exploding. I gasped in pleasure.

The hall was magnificent, with murals and painting everywhere. I had never seen such splendor. Of course, that is not saying much. But it was a dark elegance; nothing here was light colored or simple. I suddenly yearned for the light blue sky behind me, but when I turned the door closed tight. I took a deep breath, and walked forward. I was shaking, the rose I held tightly in my hands fluttered like a captured bird.

There was a large staircase to the second level; I went up it, my gown rustling and my feet sinking in the rich carpet. I turned into a dark hallway, but it lit at my approach. The booming silence was beginning to scare me, and I hurried faster and faster. The gown was heavy, so my progress was slowed. I had no idea where I was going. The hallway seemed to go on forever.

And then a door opened to my left, I almost missed it. I slowed and turned, and peered inside. It was a small room, and plain compared to the gigantic vaulted ceilings and splendor in the castle.

There were two large armchairs, next to a roaring fireplace. I sat in one, and warmed my cold toes. The fireplace was decorated with iron roses.

I heard the Beast come in, but I would not look up, trying to delay the terror I knew would come. I hid my shaking hands in the folds of my dress, took a deep breath, and looked up.

The Beast was unlike anything I had ever seen. He was as large and dark as a thundercloud, with claws and white pointed teeth. He was dressed simply like a man. He looked at me with strangely human eyes.

"Hello Beauty." He said.

I could not speak to answer him. I knew if I made a sound it would come out a scream, and I did not want to anger him.

"You have come willingly, to save the life of that wretched man?" he asked, his eyes searching my white face.

I nodded slowly and carefully, looking him straight in the face.

"Then I accept you here. No harm will come to you, and whatever you wish for I will try my best to provide. You are mistress here, now. My servants will lead you to your room." he spoke gently, as if to a spooked horse.

Still I did not say anything, but he seemed to understand that I could not.

I felt invisible hands gently help me to my feet, and lead me out of the room. I looked behind me, and saw that the Beast had turned away.

A few doors down the hallway, there was a little sign that read, "Beauty's Room." I almost cried then, but I held back the tears.

Once inside I leaped upon the large bed, and let the tears flow. I thought of my parents, how I would never see them again. I never even said good-bye. And I recalled how the Beast had called me Beauty. Would I have to pretend to be my best friend now?

No, said the logical part of my mind. He doesn't know what Beauty is like. You can be yourself.

I turned over, and noticed the canopy of the bed. It was like looking into the night sky, with sparkling stars. I stood on the bed and looked closer. There were diamonds sewn into each star.

I got up, all my tears used up, for now. I finally took notice of the room I had been brought to. It was dark red and cream white. There were shelves of books, a gigantic wardrobe, and vanity with bejeweled combs, crystal bottle full of perfume, and mirror. I went over to it and opened one bottle of perfume decorated with rubies. It smelled like roses.

I looked out the window, with was ceiling high and partially red stain glass. The sun had set, and the moon was coming over the horizon.

There was a noise behind me. I turned cautiously, expecting to see the Beast. But it was only the invisible servants, filling a large marble tub full of steaming hot water. The water fell from invisible pitchers, which I decided, was a little unsettling.

When the tub was full, I bathed and cleaned myself. I came out of that tub cleaner than I had ever been in my life. And magical soap doesn't get in your eyes.

I dressed once more into the red dress, and then I went to the vanity and brushed my red curls. The water also tamed my hair, it wasn't quite so frizzy. An invisible servant tapped my shoulder, and I turned to see a heavy ruby necklace hanging impatiently in the air.

"Erm." I said uncertainly, "May I have something simpler?"

The ruby necklace hesitated, then turned around and was put away. And then out came a simple gold chain with only a few rubies. I held up my hair, and it was latched together. I let go of my hair, which curled obligingly around my face. Not that my face was something I wanted to show off.

I was brought some small red shoes, light as air and twice as soft. My callused, working feet almost hurt it was so comfortable.

I took a step and glided. I turned, and was delighted at the way my dress moved with me. Was this how Beauty felt every day?

A small letter floated up to me. Curious, I took it and opened it. It was written in extremely elaborate handwriting. It was beautiful just to look at it, which was all I could do. I could not read.

I sat on the bed and bit my lip. Maybe I could try to find some simple words. When I was about ten Beauty taught me some basics, but since I never used the skills I had learned I simply forgot them. I knew my alphabet, which I practiced whenever I remember to.

I found a small word: E-A-T. Ee-at? What was that? I said it quickly in my mind. I remembered that it sometimes helped to pronounce words. I soon realized if you took out the A it said E-E-T. Eat.

Ok, that's a start. I thought. Let's try to find some others.

Then I found one I knew: Me. It said eat, then a word I didn't know, then me. I looked down at the signature at the bottom. It started with a B, so I knew it must be the Beast. Does he want me to eat with him? The letter was only about three sentences, and I prayed it didn't contain anything I really needed to know.

An invisible hand touched my hand, and made a motion in my hands, like it wanted to lead me to the dinning hall. It was a gentle touch, and I wondered if the servants were real people, or just magic.

I put my hand on top of the servants, and he led me out of the room. We traveled out into the hall. I tried to keep track of where my room was, but I soon became so confused I gave up, the castle seemed to conjure up hallways and staircases at random.

The servant stopped in front of a huge set of doors. They opened slowly and grandly, into the largest room I had ever seen. It could fit Beauty's manor in it three times with room to spare.

The table itself could've seated a thousand, but there was only one place set, in the very middle. My steps seemed to echo despairingly around me, as I walked to the chair that seemed to be for me. It was my size, at least. It was pulled back from the table, and I sat. There were about five different forks on my left, and three knifes on my right.

Great, I thought, the Beast will surely know I am an imposter when I can't manage myself at dinner. Beauty would have been fine. Maybe he won't notice if I act as if I know what I am doing.

And just then, the Beast seemed to appear out of nowhere and his footsteps where silent.

"Hello, Beauty."

"Hello, Beast." I replied, my stomach flip-flopping.

"Thank you for joining me."

"My pleasure." I said automatically. It wasn't actually a pleasure, but my manners decided to take over, since my brain seemed to have hidden in a corner.

The Beast showed all of his white sharp teeth in what might've been a smile, as if he guessed my thoughts. "I hope you like your room." He said, sitting to my right.

"Yes, thank you, everything seems wonderful." It was then that I noticed that the servants had piled my dinner plate full of food. I picked a fork at random and used it to try some. It was delicious. But I had little appetite.

"Aren't you going to join me?" I asked, gesturing to the mounds of food.

"I would, but I am afraid I cannot eat as most do." the Beast replied.

I ate a little more, so I wouldn't seem impolite. It seemed like something Beauty would have done.

A question began to form in my mind. I opened my mouth to ask it and then changed my mind.

"Yes?" asked the Beast, "Ask whatever you like, and I will try to answer it."

"It's just… everything happened so quickly. My father skipped over the details of his encounter with you." I thought quickly, and realized I could spin this to my advantage, "What did he say of me, that made you want to have me?"

"He told me of your infinite beauty and virtue, and how you where always kind to the poor. He said that you were humble enough to ask for a rose, because you did not want diamonds, rubies or emeralds. I have never met someone who seemed so kind-hearted."

I thought this over in silence. It was true I did not want diamonds, rubies or emeralds, so that was easy enough, but what about infinite beauty?

"Did he tell you my name?" I asked.

"No,"

"My given name is Rose," I winced at the irony. "And you may call me that."

"No." he said, "In this castle, we call everything by what it is. I am a Beast, and so I am called Beast. A rose is a plant that grows in my gardens. You are a Beauty, and so, I think it fitting you be called Beauty."

I was shocked into silence. I was not a beauty, of that I was sure. But I did not want to anger him, so I kept silent. I also realized I was done eating, so I pushed back my chair.

"Beauty, before you go, may I ask you a question?" the Beast asked.

"Of course, you are master here." I responded.

"No, you are now mistress." he said, "Beauty, will you marry me?"

I stood still, and felt a deep tremor of fear grow within me. What would he do when I said no?

"Do not fear, I see the answer clearly in your eyes." said the Beast sadly. "Please, go."

I ran, my light shoes carrying me away. I couldn't help but run, my feet seemed to move with out direction from me.

I suddenly turned a corner, and there was Beauty's Room. I flung myself onto the bed and wept.

What have I done?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I knew the morning had come, and yet I lingered in that state between being awake and asleep. A whisper of a memory reminded me that some horrible change had occurred in my life, and I did not want to wake to meet it. The morning sun blinded my closed eyes, so my awake self covered my head with the blanket. I was plunged into a deeper sleep brought on by the blessed darkness.

I dreamt I was in the ballroom, dancing with an invisible partner. I didn't know the steps, and I stumbled. My partner, disgusted, pushed me to the ground. I heard his angry footsteps echo throughout the brilliantly lighted ballroom, and the door slammed as he left.

A tear dropped down my cheek, in reality as well as in my sleeping world. I stood up, and brushed myself off. I was angry at myself, for not pleasing him, which was something I desperately wanted to do. And I was angry at him, for being such a selfish pig.

My awake self wondered who this invisible partner was, and why I wanted to please him. But my sleep self brushed away these questions impatiently.

I walked out of the ballroom, and it the lights went out as I closed the door. I leaned against the door, tired and sad, wondering what to do next.

And then the barest whisper of voices broke the silence of the castle. I looked down the immense hallway, straining my ears.

It seemed to be coming from the first place I had met the Beast, near the front hall. My sleeping self walked through the corridors confidently, while my awake self had no idea where I was. But soon I came to the place where Beauty had first met Beast.

I walked into the room; the fire was burning merrily behind the screen decorated with iron roses.

The voices were louder now, coming from a small door, barely large enough for the Beast to fit through it.

I put my hand on the knob, and turned it slowly. The voices stopped, as if in surprise.

"GET OUT! YOU CANNOT FULLFILL THE PROPHECY! HE WILL DIE IN HIS MISERY UNLESS THE GIRL WHO WAS CHOSEN COMES FORTH! LEAVE!" the voices screamed.

The force of the voices picked me up, and tossed me into the air. I looked down, and saw that I was going to fall on a bed of thorns and roses. I screamed…

"Beauty?" there was a knock on my door.

I gasped, sitting upright and breathing hard. Sweat trickled past my eye. Remnants of the dream still flashed through my mind, but were becoming dimmer and dimmer. After a few moments I could hardly remember it at all.

"Yes?" I answered, out of breath. I threw off my tangled sheets and jumped to the ground.

The Beast, his voice muffled by the door, said, "Are you alright? I heard a scream."

"I-I think I just had a nightmare." I replied. I could tell it was not a dream I wanted to recall, so I forced the last traces of it from my mind.

"Well, if you're sure. When you are ready, I will be waiting here." the Beast said.

A thudding headache was beginning in the back of my head, and my eyes felt swollen from all the crying I had done the night before. But when I washed my face in the gold wash basin, all traces I had been crying disappeared, and my headache melted away.

Magic, I thought. Even if it does make me feel better, I don't trust it. Especially after that nightmare… whatever it was about.

A dark green dress floated up to me. It was rich velvet, with a sprinkling of emeralds across the bodice. It came with a small silver chain with a few emeralds.

I took off my nightgown and was helped into my dress. The servants also pulled up my hair, so it was a mass of curls on the top of my head. I glanced in the mirror as I clasped my necklace on, and was startled by the reflection staring back at me. For a split second, I thought I saw a trace of Beauty in my face. I blinked, and it disappeared. What was left was the plain girl I had always known, looking as if she had been caught trying on the Queen's clothing. I quickly turned away.

I opened the door. The Beast was standing in front of the window, and I was reminded of how incredibly large he was.

"Good morning, Beauty." he said, turning towards me.

"Good morning Beast." I replied.

"I was hoping you would join me for breakfast in the gardens." He said stiffly.

"I am hungry." I replied, smiling a little.

He held out his gigantic arm, and I paused. Not from fear, but from uncertainty. Where do I put my hand, on his forearm, or in his hand?

I looked into his face, and saw sudden sadness in his eyes. Pity swelled within my heart. I quickly put my hand on his arm, resisting the strong urge to draw back. I comforted myself with the thought that if he wanted to hurt me, he would have done it long ago. But my eyes were continually drawn to those sharp claws that extended form his paws like fingernails.

He took me down a few hallways, onto a balcony over shadowing a beautiful courtyard. I followed him down the marble steps to the ground level. It was a closed courtyard, with a beautiful fountain in the middle of a young girl, pouring a pitcher of water. The sun was just coming over the courtyard wall, and the water glistened like honey. The flowers were of the brightest colors, and grew to astonishing size. The fragrance was like a sweet melody sung by an angel.

"It's beautiful." I whispered.

"I'm glad you like it." replied the Beast. "This is where I often come to collect my thoughts and reflect on the past."

A table floated up to us, and was set in front of the fountain. The breakfast consisted mostly of fruit: oranges, apples, and pears. There was also rich cinnamon raison bread, and frothy hot chocolate. I drank and ate, enjoying every bite. The Beast sat and watched me, with equal pleasure. At first I was a little self-conscious, feeling every bit the poor broom maker's daughter. But acting as if I knew what I was doing became second nature very quickly, fueled by my ravenous hunger.

I finished, and patted my mouth with the napkin.

"Would you like to see the rest of the castle? There are many wondrous things within its walls." the Beast said, standing.

I stood also. "I think I would like that."

The Beast held out his arm, and I put my hand on the black velvet. I thought I felt a tremor of excitement run through him, or it might have been my own shaking.

We went back inside the castle, and walked through the never-ending corridor once again. I simply gaped at the wondrous splendor around, amazed at the difference the sunlight streaming in through the windows made. I may have been impoverished, but I knew master craftsmanship when I saw it, and everything in the castle qualified as only the best.

I was surprised when the Beast stopped. It had begun to feel as if we were not moving at all, simply watching an endless parade of wealth pass us on both sides.

"This is the library." said the Beast.

The doors to the library were small, and so I assumed the library would also be small. I have never been more wrong.

The library seemed to rise endlessly into the heavens. Staircase after staircase reached to level after level. I realized my mouth was open, and closed it quickly. The Beast was looking at me with a little half-smile.

"What is your favorite book?" He said, walking to the middle of the room "I promise you I have it." He swept his arm to all the knowledge around him.

"Well… I don't know." I said lamely. "Why don't you pick?"

"Alright." he agreed happily.

He plucked one from the shelf and handed it to me. I looked at the gold lettering. It was entirely foreign to me.

"Um…" I thought quickly, "Why don't you read it to me, since it is your favorite?"

"If that is what you wish, then I will. I admit most of my time has been spent here, learning of the world. I have a thirst for knowledge that will not be satisfied." he replied. He walked over to the fireplace, and sat in a large armchair. I sat in the arm chair next to him.

"It is called Much Ado about Nothing…" he began.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks again to everyone who R&R! Please continue to do so.

Little Broomstick

Chapter Five

When the Beast closed the book, I felt as if I had just woken up from a dream. I was surprised by my own disappointment.

"If you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to." said the Beast, giving me a small bow.

"Of course." I replied, standing.

"I will see you at dinner." he said, and walked out of the room.

"Until then." I said, more to myself than to him.

I had to admit to myself that I had not expected this. I could not have dreamt the Beast would be so kind, and so eager to please me. I could even feel myself becoming cautiously happy.

But the silence was oppressive. I even started to look forward to dinner, just so I could have someone to talk to.

To occupy my mind I picked up a large book and thumbed through it casually. I hummed a tune, to hold the complete quiet at bay.

To my utter delight, I soon found a book completely filled with pictures. They seemed to be famous pictures, strange and colorful.

To soon the grandfather clock next to the fireplace began to chime seven. I looked up in surprise; I had spent the entire day in the library! I had gone from one book to another, when I found a section completely full of picture books. But the yearning for the ability to read gnawed at my heart in the same way my hunger was gnawing at my stomach.

The door to the library opened, and the Beast walked in.

"Did you spend all day in here?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied, "I think I rather lost myself in books."

He held out his arm. "Would you like to go to dinner now?"

"Yes, thank you." I said, putting my hand on his arm.

We walked in companionable silence, and I found I did not mind it so much.

"Would you like to change for dinner?" he asked, as we came to my room.

"Uh, yes. Thank you." I replied. Change for dinner? Did people really do that?

"I will be waiting here for when you are ready." he said. There was a stiffness in his voice I was beginning to detest, I wanted him to speak as he did when he told me about his love for books, carefree and excited. When he was like this, it sounded as if he practiced ever word before it left his mouth.

I went into my room, and found waiting for me a brilliant gold colored dress waiting for me. It was voluminous, and the train was very long. It had a modest square neck, and elbow length sleeves that ended in gold lace. There were amber gems sprinkled on the skirt, making it sparkle. I put it on, and twirled, elated. I wished the village boys could see me now. Then again, they would probably just laugh.

The servants brought a heavy gold necklace with sparkling orange topaz gems. I put it on. They also brought a little tiara, a bracelet and rings.

"Enough! Enough!" I laughed. "You can only give me so much jewelry before I fall over!"

And then, I thought I heard a giggle, sounding far off and muffled. It sounded as if it had come from one of the floating bracelets.

I pretended to notice nothing, as I took off the rings, and tiara. I was only comfortable with the bracelet and necklace.

I wondered if a servant had made that noise. Were they really people after all?

I opened the door to my room and met the Beast. See him was only a small shock, now. It was a good thing Beauty was not here in my stead, she would have fainted away with fright. She never could stand anything larger than a dog.

"Beauty, you look lovely." said the Beast.

"Thank you," I said, sweeping him a curtsy. Beauty had taught me how to curtsy in a game we once played as children.

The Beast took me to the dining hall, and I sat in the same place as last night. This time, I ate slowly, and savored the food longer.

"Did you enjoy your first day here?" asked the Beast.

"Yes actually, considering I thought my first day would be spent in a terrible dungeon or something like that." I replied, laughing a little.

The Beast smiled also, but it was somewhat of a pained smile. "No, dear Beauty. I could never do you any harm."

We fell silent, and I picked at my food.

"Beauty… I, ah, have something for you." said the Beast.

I looked up in surprise. He was holding a small, intricately carved mahogany box.

"Beast, I couldn't, you've been so kind to me already." I said.

He opened the box, and I gasped in pleasure.

It was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen, even my extensive jewelry case. It wasn't large and bulky, like many of the things in this castle. It was a gold tulip, with a small diamond in the center and on either side. The band was gold also, and cut so it sparkled.

I looked at him, and he was watching me.

"Beast… I can't." I said sadly. I wanted the ring very much, but not what it represented

Love given, but not returned.

"Beauty, I understand." said the Beast, his eyes sad, but I think he had been expecting this. "But I want you to at least take the ring, even if you don't wear it."

I slowly put out my hand, and he placed the box in it.

"Thank you." I said, my emotions still in turmoil.

I stood to leave, my appetite gone.

"Beauty, will you marry me?"

"No, Beast."

I ran from the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Little Broomstick

Chapter Six

That night I dreamed again, this time I failed once again trying to please the invisible partner. The ending of the dream was the same, but this time I was pleading with my dream self not to open the door. ButI did anyway.

And just like yesterday, when I woke I forgot every part of it. But the feeling of the dream seemed to hang in the air like an executioners axe all through the day, which was much like the day before. I ate with the Beast and talked with him. AndI stayed in the library, after he finished reading to me, waiting for dinner.

A week passed, and I was beginning to grow restless. I walked through the gardens, and sang. I sang my heart out, since there was no one but the Beast to hear me. My voice was becoming stronger and stronger, more like a woman's and less like a child's. I wished Beauty could see me now.

I also explored the castle with the Beast. He showed me gold and silver rooms, rooms full of murals, rooms full of vases. There was even a room with a glass ceiling filled with plants. But my favorite place to go was a place I found on my own, in the library. At the very highest level and up a spiral staircase there was the tallest tower in the castle. The walls had windows on ever side, and a table and couch. I few times I woke for sunrise, and would go up there to watch the sky turn colors.

The Beast showed me daily that he was a kind and gentle person. It was in the little things I began to notice, the way he touched a flower, the way he spoke about things he loved, and the way he treated me most of all, as if I were a princess.

But I longed for home. Every time I saw a particularly fine piece of art, I thought that if I could only take one home to my family I could feed them for a year. I tried to hide it, I felt ungrateful to the Beast. True, he had forcefully taken me away, maybe not directly, but he did. But I felt that somewhere, there was an explanation. He gave me the best of what he had, and so I kept my peace. I tried not to worry.

Week followed week, and then a month passed.

I put the ring on the table next to my bed. I never opened it, but it was often the last thing I saw before I fell asleep. And then one morning, I woke to find that the small wooden box had been opened. I sat up in bed and looked at it, wondering how that had happened. Suddenly I realized that it wasn't a small gold tulip anymore, it was a sunflower. And the small fragile sunflower turned its sparkling gold petals ever so slightly towards my window, towards the rising sun. I almost dropped the box in surprise. Did I really see that?

From then on I left the box open on my side table. Every day it bloomed as a different flower. It literally did bloom, and I sometimes watched it when I woke extra early. But I never put it on. It was fascinating watching the gold petals unfold gracefully.

As the days past, I found myself more and more drawn to the place where the Beast and I met. There was something there… I could feel it.

One day I woke in a particularly foul mood, and while at home these types of moods had come few and far apart, they could be disastrous. I usually lost my temper, and then felt horribly about it. Once I made Beauty flee my presence with tears in her eyes when I had made a barbed comment. Instantly the anger melted away, and I pleaded with her for an hour to forgive me. We sat on the bank of a stream in the woods, pledging to never do that to each other again. It was then really that we became best friends, never to be parted, until now.

I got out of bed, and dressed in the dark blue dress brought for me. I knew that today I would not join the Beast for anything until I felt better. I couldn't risk it.

"Good morning, Beauty." said the Beast in the garden. Breakfast was already laid out on the table.

"Good morning, Beast." I said. "I am not feeling well today. I…well… I need to be alone today." I said awkwardly. I didn't want to hurt his feelings, but I knew it was necessary to avoid any arguments I might cause.

"Anything I can do to help?" his voice told me he knew he could do nothing, and hated it.

"No, thank you. I will have breakfast in my rooms." I said. And then I turned around and went back.

Breakfastwas in my room when Igot there.I ate only an orange, and picked at my food. What would I do today if I could not be with the Beast?

I decided to explore on my own. I knew I might get lost, but I didn't really care in my current mood. Besides, I knew now how to call a servant to my side if needed.

I went out into the hall, closed my eyes and spun on my heel. I stopped and opened my eyes to a wall. Perhaps thiswas not the wisest decision making tool, but I spun again anyway,and opened my eyes to see the hallway stretching on forever.

I would go that way.

I walked, trying to occupy my mind my choosing my favorite painting. But I soon gave up, it was impossible picking just one.

Istrodeonwardfor what seemed like hours, but it probably wasn't. And then, suddenly I found myself in the front hall. Curiosity tickled the back of my mind, as I recalled the place where I had first come to know the Beast. I want to see…whatever was there. Looking around, though I knew I was alone. I went up the steps and to the room, remembering perfectly where it was. My heart started to beat faster, though I knew not why.

I came to the door, small and hidden. I turned the knob, and stepped inside, my footsteps silent. The room was so different in the morning light, more cheery and less foreboding. I also noticed that the artwork in here was different. It held pictures of noble people doing grand things, balls and dances, coronations. But it didn't show them in detail.

I found the door easily enough, remembering where it was from when I l had looked for it before. I stopped, by hand an inch away from the crystal knob. Have I been here before?

And then, the door opened slowly, without me touching it.

I gasped.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

I walked into a world of dancing lights. Rivers of multi-colored lights streamed in from a gigantic stain-glass dome. I walked in reverently, in awe. It took several moments for me to realize what else was in the room. It was a room of portraits, every shape color and size. I walked up to one wall, and say a tiny portrait of a tea cup poodle, next to a portrait of a very fat woman.

I walked all the way around the room, and it must have taken me all day, because the light in the dome soon started to fade. I sat on the marble in the middle of the room, my dress fanning out around me becomingly, exhausted but feeling better.

Suddenly a chill ran across my spine. It felt as if someone was watching me.

I got up, and turned in a circle, expecting to see the Beast. But there was no one there.

"Hello." said a voice.

I jumped, and turned towards the sound. "Who's there?"

I heard I light laugh. "I'm right here."

Then I saw a golden frame catch my eye. I went towards it. It was a picture of a girl my age, with beautiful blonde curls and large blue eyes. The eyes blinked, and I stopped in surprise.

"Hello, Rose. My name is Cathrine." said the portrait. She was a little girl, about seven. She had bouncy blonde curls, rosy cheeks and big blue eyes.

I realized my mouth was open. "H-Hello."

She laughed, a beautiful sound. "You should see yourself, you really do look funny."

I had to smile back, her laughter was contagious, even if her voice was a little deep for a girl her age.

"I'm so glad you finally came here, I have been very lonely." she said, playing with her hair sadly.

Pity struck my heart like an arrow. "Why are you in a painting?" I asked.

"Because... Because..." she seemed to have difficulty speaking. Finally she sighed. "I can't speak of it."

"Oh." Obviously magic was at work here.

"But, at least I have a pretty veiw, and I have some magical abilities to keep me amused." She said hastily. "I can see look at where ever I want toin this world. Watch."

She stepped to the side and the window behind her grew foggy, andthen rippled like water. It cleared to show a small cottage. A little boy was playing in the dirt. He had a smudge if dirt on his chubby cheek.

"I like watching this family, they are so interesting." she said, laying a finger on the painted window. It rippled on her touch andthe scene faded away.

"Would you... could I...?"I could scarecly breathe. Hope rose in my chest, a wave of happiness.

"See your family? I watch them to. Just to see how they are doing. Your Father, he has a cruel streak, dosen't he?" I looked up at her in surprise, about to deny it. She was looking at the window with an gleeful expression I couldn't read, and then the scene appeared.

It was Beauty, and her Father. They were talking, arguing. But I couldn't hear what they were saying.

"No sound, sorry. Is that your sister? She reminds me of you." said Cathrine.

I nodded, my hope draining away. I wouldn't be able to ask to see my parents without raising suspiscion. But maybe...

"Can you show me some people in the town? I miss their familiar faces." I asked, trying to look innocent.

"Like who?" she asked.

I pretended to think for a moment. "How about the baker?"

A picture of the round friendly baker appeared on the painting. I smiled.

"The broomstick maker?" I asked.

A picture of my father and my mother appeared. To my surprise, they were living in the mansion, in a guest room. They sat on a bed, holding hands while tears streamed down my mothers face.

"T-The smith?" I asked, but the picture of my parents was branded in my mind. I fought back against the tightness in my throat. Why were they in Beauty's house? Perhaps her father had felt guilty, and wanted to repay them by giving them a decent home.

"Thank you for showing me this, but I really must go. I must see the Beast at dinner, I haven't all day." I looked down. Really I just wanted to be alone to ponder what I had just seen.

"Oh."

She looked so forlorn, I couldn't help trying to cheer her up. "I'll come back, as much as I can. Thank you for all you've shown me. Good-night."

I turned to go. At the door I turned to look back. She put up one hand in farewell. I waved back, smiled, and shut the door behind me.

The mystery to the door was solved, but I only had more questions than ever.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

At dinner I managed to convice the Beast I was feeling much better, though I barely touched my food. My thoughts drifted towards my parents.

That night, after the inevitable question and my departure, I tossed and turned in my bed. The looks on my parents faces haunted me. What if Beauty's Father had told them I was dead? Or worse?

Finally I drifted off to sleep, but sleep troubled with nightmares is worse than being awake. I woke several times, a scream of helplessness rising in my throat. The dream I usually had never came, I just dreamt over and over of my parents. My mother was always sobbing her heart out, and my father limping and trying to do my chores, but he wasn't strong enough. He had to keep one hand on his crutch.

I finally woke, tears stained my cheeks. I got up, sniffing wearily. I washed my face, and felt refreshed, but still deeply saddened. I felt guilty for causing the Beast so much worry, so I tried to put on a cheery demenor. I pushed away my sadness and tried intensly not to think of it.

I went to breakfast, and the day was like most of the days I had been here. But I could only bring myself to smile and nod, I couldn't laugh.

"Beauty, is there anything I can do to help?" he asked in the library, after he read to me. I had barely laughed at all, not even a smile. I could hardly bring myself to listen to the book he read to me, a comedy play I should have loved.

"Beauty? What's wrong?" asked the Beast.

I reeled back into reality, I had hardly realized he was speaking to me. I also hadn't realized my eyes had filled with tears. Embarassed, I wiped them with the palm of my hand.

"I..." I sighed realizing it was useless to beat around the bush, "I miss my parents."

The Beast was silent for a moment. "Beauty,"

"Yes?" I sniffed.

"Would you like to see a room I've never shown you before?" he asked slowly, standing.

I stood also. "I think I would like that." I noticed the Beast seemed nervous, as if he wasn't sure he should be doing this.

He held out his arm, and we walked out of the library together. The Beast took me down a side hall, smaller but more richly furnished than the main hall. It was all gold leaf and white marble. I was cheered slightly by the light colors.

Suddenly to huge doors stood in front of us, beautifully carved with nymphs, fairies and nature. The Beast opened to humungous door easily, but it was solid wood and must have been very heavy.

I tried to look past him into the room, but he stepped in front of me. "Close your eyes." he said playfully.

I smiled, sighed, and closed my eyes obediantly. I felt the Beast's giant furry paw engulf my hand, and he gently led me into the room, one paw and my back.

"Ok, open them." he said, excitement in his husky voice.

I gapsed in pleasure at what I saw. It was the most beautiful room in the entire castle, it made the others blanche in comparison.

It was a room of wonders, not fit for words. I had a feeling it was different for every person. Much later, I could only describe it like this: for me, it was like being inside the sun, during the sunset.

The Beast was smiling at me, and when I could finally tear my eyes away, I was smiling too.

"Oh, Beast..." was all I could say.

"This room used to be used for only the most joyous ocaisions. Now it's all yours."

I expected joy, but instead my heart was stabbed with guilt. I didn't understand why.

"Beauty," the Beast had turned from me, and seemed nervous. "This room hasn't seen a women so beautiful as you in many years. I would do the room dishonor, if I did not ask you to a dance."

I froze. "Beast, I would love to, but I am not much of a dancer." In fact, I wasn't a dancer at all.

"Neither am I." and he held out his hand.

Hesitantly, I took it.

He placed his paw my mid-back, and gently stepped. I hadn't noticed that music had begun.

And then all at once, we were flying. It seemed like a dream, and I didn't want it to end. When I looked at the Beast, I didn't see the ugliness. I just saw the kindness, and the compassion of the person I had only begun to know. I wished I had seen him like this before.

We must have danced for hours, but I could have gone on and on.

And then I heard a small whisper. "Rose..."

I stopped. "Beast, did you hear that?"

"Rose..." much more menacingly.

"Beauty, are you alright?"

"ROSE!" screamed the voice of a girl. I screamed also, and covered my ears. My knees buckled, and I almost fell.

"Beauty!" said the Beast, catching me.

"I wouldn't touch her, Beast. You don't know where she's been." said the voice, snickering.

The Beast layed me gently on the floor, and then stood. "Show yourself, Cathrine!"

Laughter filled the air. "You think you are so powerful, Beast. But you are weak. Not fit for the throne. But I am not weak."

Cathrine appeared in front of us, still inside her portrait. She was not a little girl, but a girl about my age. Her voice now matched her looks.

"Be quiet! How dare you speak here with your forked-tounge!" The Beast roared.

"I am not the only one who should not be here, Beast." said Cathrine. I tried to stand, and falied. The Beast caught me once again.

"Your dear 'Beauty' is not who you think she is. She lied to you."

"No!" I screamed. "I didn't have a choice!"

"You chose to decieve him! And now you have condemned him to death! The prophesy is dead now, and so is he. Not that you care." Cathrine spat.

I was about to shout back, but the Beast stepped in front of me. He didn't look at me. "Beauty." he growled. "You had better go."

"But, Beast." I whispered hoarsly, tears streaming down my face.

"Just go."

And I did.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

I ran to my rooms, blinded by my tears that would not stop. I kept asking myself the same questions over and over again. What if he hates me now? What if he is terrible angry? How will I get home?

I reached "Beauty's Room" exhausted, but still frightened. I ran to the wardrobe and flew open the door. I took out a cloak and some very fancy, but practical boots. I slipped them on, and clasped the cloak around my shoulders. I was about to fly out the door when I saw the box, with the Beast's ring in it. I made a quick desicion and took it out of the box, hesitated, and then slipped it on my middle finger. I didn't know where I was going to go, I only knew I had to leave.

I ran outside, and into the main hall. I was afraid the large front doors would be to heavy for me to open, but the glided open as easily as if the hinges were air, not metal.

The sun was just begining to set, and it was so beautiful, my tears started again, just thinking that I would never see it from the highest tower ever again. Somehow along the way, this castle had become my home.

But I couldn't stay here, and I doubted the Beast had a shred of love for me now. Cathrine had probably told him the whole thing, she must have watched it from her magic window.

I was just starting down the steps when a felt the ground shiver. I clapped my hands over my ears, feeling the unnatural roar fill my whole body with panic. It was like the roar of the sea, except it was full of pain, disapointment, and anger. I knew it was from the Beast.

"Not running away, are we?" said that voice.

I looked up, my hands still clamped over my ears. It was Cathrine, except she was not in a painting anymore. She stood above me like a queen. Slowly I rose to my feet.

"You see, dear Rose, now that the Beast knows the truth, his heart is breaking. And of course we can't have that. He is my brother, after all. So I've decided the only way to end his pain is to kill you." She bent down, smiling with all her teeth. "Sorry it had to be this way, when it's thanks to you that I am now free." She stood and swept her arm out to the gardens. "Free to take the throne that I have waited century's for."

I realized suddenly, that I couldn't move. A vine had wrapped itself around my foot, cutting through my boot and into my skin with it's thorns. Catherine laughed.

I tried to pry the horrble thing off, but it only made my fingers bleed as it crawled around my waist.

"Please," I whispered to myself, "Someone help me."

I felt warm and gentle hands around my waist, pulling at the vine. It crumbled into brown mush. By the touch I knew it was the servants.

"Get away, fools!" screamed Cathrine. One of her arms suddenly twisted behind her back, and the other jerkingly followed.

"You need to go, now." said a soft voice in my ear, "We can't hold her for long. Use the ring."

I nodded, tears of gratitude filling my eyes. I ran down into the gardens, the tears falling like rain. Out of the corners of my eyes, I could see thorns twisting and twining around every flower and every hedge. Behind me I hear Cathrine scream like a caged tigress.

"Beauty!" I heard his voice calling me, but I would not turn. It had to a trick of my imagination. There was no way he would want ot see me now.

"Beauty, stop!" he called again. I turned, unable to disobey. His voice was so pleading and helpless.

The Beast was behind me, running on all fours like a wolf, nimbly jumping over stone walls, hedges and ponds. He was far away, but quickly gaining.

Suddenly a vine snaked across my path, and I didn't look back in time to see it. The thorns ripped through the flesh on my legs like paper. I felt the cuts, but no pain. Lying on the ground, knowing I could not go far now, I wept and waited for the pain and the Beast.

The latter came first. I felt large, strong arms wrap around me and lift me. I wanted nothing more than to bury my face in his cloak and cry, but I couldn't even look at him.

I felt him examine my shins, and he sucked in a breath at all the warm blood I could feel trickling down my legs. But I still felt no pain.

"Still! Still you cling to this viper? You will stay a monster forever because of her lies!" Cathrine screamed. I looked up and saw her, standing on the stone wall far above us. Vines flowed over it like water, like a million snakes.

The Beast did not answer, he didn't need to.

Guilt pierced me like a dozen knives.

Cathrine looked as though she could explode with rage, but she did not. Somehow she became calm, and she looked at the Beast with slitted eyes.

"I can see your judgement is more lacking than I had originally realized when I first tried to kill you. You are clearly not fit for the throne, you are to soft-hearted. I will be doing our parents a favor by killing you now."

I felt the Beast's body tense, and he quickly placed me on a stone bench.

"You were punished for trying to kill me with magic once, Cathrine. How much longer do you want to spend your time in a picture frame?" growled the Beast.

"That was only because I tried to kill you directly with magic, Beast. I was foolish. But now I know only a physical wound can kill you. Good-bye, dear brother." she smiled wickedly.

A vine with one long thorn on the end reared up like a snake. Faster than lightning, it struck the Beast. The Beast groaned deep within himself, and fell onto his knees. He struggled not to fall.

"No!" I screamed, and tried to run to him. But invisible hands would not let me.

Cathrine was laughing now, a high pitched sound. "See what you have done, little Rose? Your Beast is dead because of you."

"You monster!" I cried. My voice cracked and my head swimmed with pain and despair. My heart fell into pieces. I felt as if I could die, to.

"Me?" she screamed hysterically, "When a beast is right in front of us, you call me a monster?"

I tried to reply, but a warm hand was placed over my mouth.

"Wait, young Beauty." said a soft, echoing voice in my ear. "Magic and justice will be served." And I felt my tears being wiped away.

Suddenly Cathrine stopped laughing. Vines had grown around her legs, and crept up her waist. I realized what was happening and looked away before they reached her throat. She did not scream as she disapeared under the squirming mass.

"Beast!" I cried, and was allowed to run to him. He leaned heavily on one arm, the other held his seeping wound. Just as I reached him, he collapsed onto his chest.

"No!" I screamed and knelt next to his body, "Please, no." I said to the sky.

And then I remembered.

The ring, use the ring, they had said. I looked down at my hand, covered with my blood and the Beasts. Somehow the gold was clean and pure. The flower was a rose, with a diamond in the middle.

"Please, ring. Bring me someone who can help." I whispered to its golden petals, and they shivered at the touch of my breath. Then suddenly, it leapt off the ring, as if caught on a breeze. It landed softly on the ground, and grew. In a matter if moments, the jewel inside was no longer hard diamond, but a person.

A person I knew very well, with a face that mirrored my own.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Beauty was standing there. But how was she supposed to help me?

"Rose?" she asked, as if she didn't believe what she was seeing.

"Beauty, " I replied desperatly, "It's me. I need your help, but I'm not really sure how, or why."

Beauty looked past me, at the Beast. The color drained from her face, but remained calm. "Is that the Beast?" she asked calmly, but her shaking hands betrayed her fear.

"So you know all about it? Good. Beauty, please listen to me." I began.

Tears streamed down her face. "My father told me all about it after you left. He has not let me leave the house in all this time, because I wanted to go after you. Finally he told me that you had died, and to lose hope." she sobbed, "And I believed him."

I pulled her into a hug. She had thought I was dead? I could think of nothing to say to comfort her except, " Beauty, I'm alive, and I need you to help me."

I turned to the Beast, and pulled her hand towards his lying form. "He is dying, and it's all my fault. The Beast is not the evil monster you think he is. He is good and kind, and he cared for me. Now I must help him. A magical ring brought you here, so somehow you must help me save him." I knelt at his side. His back was barely rising, I could tell each breath was a struggle.

Hesitantly, Beauty knelt beside me. I put my face next to his ear and whispered, "Beast, if you can here me, help me to save you." I put one hand on his back.

Suddenly a vision engulfed me. All my dreams were played again before me, and I struggled not to cry aloud at the pain of remembering. And then, my very last dream came to me. I was in a room, all alone. On a parchment before me, was a prophecy. Somehow, I could understand it with no difficulty, though it was more like I felt the meaning, rather than read it. It said a willing girl must come to save the life of her father, for a crime he had committed. She must love the Beast, and he love her in return. And then the curse on him would be broken.

I came out of the vision and sucked in a breath. I took Beauty's hand. "I know what to do."

I placed both of our hand's on the Beast's back, and took a breath. " I love the Beast, and here is the girl who willingly just gave her life to pay her father's debt. We both did. The prophesy is fulfilled."

And suddenly a white light blinded me, and I felt everything drop away. Everything was still, and I couldn't feel anything. Then it was like I was caught up huge whirlwind, blowing me somewhere far away.

"Beauty." said a husky voice I remembered. "Beauty, open your eyes."

The wind had faded, and I was on solid ground once more. I realized my eyes had been closed, and I opened them slowly, as if waking from a long night. The sight I saw was one I would never forget. There was my Beast, standing, uncursed. I had no doubt it was him. He stood the same way, and the same unsure half-smile lit up his perfect features. His hair was the same dark brown his hair had been, and his eyes the same light blue.

"Beast!" I cried, wanting to run to him. And yet I couldn't. He was to grand, to perfect. And I had lied to him.

"Beauty, it's me." he saw my hesitation, "I don't hold anything against you. You had no choice, I see that now. I can only hope that after you have done so much for me," he guestured to the shining palace behind him, "that you can forgive me for doubting you, and for making you go through this hell. Beauty, please. Will you marry me?"

Tears ran down my face. "No." I whispered, "I can't. Beast, I'm so sorry." Despite my words, I ran into his arms.

The Beast let out a little laugh, "Beauty, I love you. I understand if you don't love me in return, after all this." I felt him kiss my hair.

I looked up at him, into his perfect eyes. "I love you to, Beast. But I don't deserve this. I'm only the broomstick maker's daughter."

"Rose," said Beauty, suddenly next to me, "For once in your life, take an opportunity to be something more. Be happy." She was smiling at me through tears. I noticed with a jot that she was wearing a beautiful dress, and jewelery sparkled on her neck and ears. She looked ready for a ball. She laughed at my expression. "If you think I look beautiful, look at yourself." And she held up a mirror. I gasped as I saw my face. My hair was a pile of curls framing my face perfectly, a small tiara placed among them. I was wearing a dark red dress, the most beautiful of any I had seen in my wardrobe. I laughed, and wiped away my tears.

"I'm sorry." I said again, looking up at the Beast. "If it will make _you_ happy to have me as your wife, then I will marry you." and I reached up to kiss him.

Thunderous applause exploded around me, but I could not tear myself away from that kiss. When finally our lips parted, I looked around me to see many faces, so many familiar faces. There was Mother and Father, looking extremely regal and happy. After that the crowd of people stretched on farther than I could see. The Beast took my hand and knelt before me. He took out the small box I had woken up to seeing these past months. My husband took out the rose ring, and placed it on my finger.

I knelt beside him, and we kissed again. He picked me up and carried me towards the castle, everyone following. Someone struck up a joyous tune, and it swelled behind us.

And thus lived Beauty and the Beast, happily ever after.


End file.
